When the Leaves Fell Last Winter
by Emmithar
Summary: Aragorn travels with Legolas to Mirkwood for the first time. Main characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Thranduil, plus new characters!


When the Leaves Fell Last Winter  
  
  
  
By Emmithar  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Aragorn travels with Legolas to Mirkwood for the first time. Main characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Thranduil, plus new characters!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, well I do own a few things, the following characters that don't sound familiar are mine, so hands off until you ask me and get my permission for their use!  
  
Other stories in this series, of course  
  
-Family is Home -A Simple Hunting Trip -The White Wolves of Azscverbae and -When the Leaves Fell Last Winter  
  
  
  
Yes I know my stories are out of order as of now, but I did this one for a school project so it's done, but it does not take place after my previous story, I explain where it goes later cause I really don't want to spoil my next stories.  
  
I'm sorry for not updating my last story yet, I have not had time, I've gotten about 10 hours of sleep within the last three days trying to get things done for everything. . .so please don't kill me.  
  
I'm also a bit agitated, our school's gym was on fire and boilers almost exploded this morning, so they had them shut down till the end of the day, and it was freezing inside every classroom. On top of that we've had nasty weather, rain and wind, lots of wind. So I am sorry if I sound crude, I'm really trying to be happy. Hey it's the Holidays, I'm supposed to be merry.  
  
Well then, I'll stop rambling and let you guys read. I'm so sorry that I don't have the last chapter done yet, but I am working on it. . . sighs, I'm going, I'm going. . .  
  
When the Leaves Fell Last Winter  
  
The warm rays of the golden sun shone through the forest, giving the two companions adequate light as they made their way through. The two had been walking since early morning, and now it was nearing noon. Slowing his pace down ever so slightly Legolas glanced over his shoulder at the human who seemed to be falling further and further behind as they went on.  
  
"Come on Strider, hurry up," he called, pausing his stride as he waited.  
  
Aragorn guided himself over a fallen log, his dark strands of hair hanging over his eyes. He let out a heavy sigh, looking at the Elf with weary eyes. "Are we almost there yet?"  
  
Legolas laughed slightly. "I am sorry my friend. I had forgotten that your kind doesn't travel as easily as we do. Fear not though, we are almost home."  
  
Aragorn grumbled coming up along side the Elf. "You said that hours ago," he remarked, irritation playing in his voice. "Well it certainly not my fault that you're out of shape," Legolas remarked breaking into a swift stride. He knew if the human had been less tired he would have found himself in a good fight.  
  
Aragorn rolled his eyes slightly as the Elf sped up ahead. At the moment he was too tired to argue, and the Elf knew that. Though a smile was brought to his face knowing that he would pay him back for the previous comment. It was a talent he had picked up from his brothers. Elladan had once told him that the best way to pay someone back was to wait until they no longer suspected revenge.  
  
He was given no warning as a strong slender arm wrapped about his chest, pulling him backwards, and the cold blade of a knife was pressed under his throat, bringing him to an abrupt halt. For a moment he didn't move, but then fearfully he tried to pull out of the grasp.  
  
Hearing the slight echoes of a struggle, Legolas instantaneously stopped. Turning around he pulled out an arrow, notching it in his bowstring aiming for the attacker. For a moment he eyed the assailant, then he lowered his bow with a frown. The elf holding the human called out quickly to him.  
  
"Run Legolas, I got him," he cried out.  
  
Legolas shook his head disapprovingly, walking towards them. "Krealos, let him go."  
  
The Elf gave him a wary look, but slowly pulled the knife away from the man's throat and stepped away. "Some thanks I get for saving your life," he grumbled.  
  
Aragorn glanced at the Elf, rubbing his neck. He was shorter than Legolas, but his eyes held the same soft blue. His golden hair swept over his shoulders, traces of brown hidden within them, framing his small face. Aragorn would have guessed that he was close to Legolas' age.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Saving my life? From what?"  
  
Krealos nodded his head toward Aragorn. Legolas suddenly broke out laughing.  
  
"Oh what. You don't think I'm a threat?" Aragorn asked, obviously irritated by the change of events.  
  
Legolas' laughter carried on for a moment more before he regained his composure. "Amin hiretha mellonamin." [I'm sorry my friend] "It is not that, your fighting skill are very keen, it is merely the thought of you being a threat. I have known you now for close to a year. I would trust you with my life. You see," he said, turning to Krealos," he is not a threat."  
  
The other Elf nodded, his blue eyes accepting the explanation, but still holding slight uncertainty. "That may be true, but what business does an Elf have with a man?"  
  
Legolas smiled softly at his friend. "The same business I have with you. You are my friend, a dear one at that, and Strider here is as well. Please I beg of you, do not judge someone by their race."  
  
Krealos nodded once again. "Yes, well then, let us make haste. Your father awaits you Legolas," he said, the usual cocky grin spreading across his face before jumping into the trees. Within moments he disappeared from sight.  
  
Legolas let out a stressful sigh. "Come Strider. If my father is waiting let us not linger."  
  
Aragorn nodded suppressing a grin. He knew full well that the relationship between Legolas and his father was strong, though somewhat awkward, //In a strange way that was.// he thought, as they made their way closer to Mirkwood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The halls were quiet as Aragorn wandered through. They were different from Rivendell that was certain, but they held a mysterious familiarity that reminded him of home. He ran his hand along the wall, tracing the vibrant designs that covered it.  
  
  
  
Legolas had gone to see his father, warning the young ranger not to wander far. Humans were rarely seen inside the walls of Mirkwood, and they may not take to his presence to kindly. Legolas had not let him come along, convincing him that he first needed to speak of the issue of his being here.  
  
He was brought from his silent reverie as he barley detected the faint footfalls that fell around the corner. For a moment he was suspicious, but relaxed when he saw it was Krealos, the Elf he had met earlier.  
  
"Strider!" he called coming up to the young human. "I have been searching for you, as well as Legolas. Do you know where you are?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head sheepishly. He had not noticed on how far he had wandered. But he could not help himself; the beauty of Mirkwood was unique, holding a different sense of security than Rivendell did. Krealos shook his head, smiling gently at him. "Come along, Legolas is worried that you've been captured by a group of unfriendly Elves or that you have fallen to some other tragic fate."  
  
Aragorn smiled, shaking his head. Legolas worried far too much. He also knew that there was little hope of him avoiding a lecture the Elven Prince was sure to think up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas quickened his pace down the hallway toward his room. He had searched all the hallways and there was still no sign of his young human friend.  
  
"Oh for the love of the Valar," he cursed silently. "Where are you Strider?"  
  
The meeting with his father had gone rather well, or so he thought. His father was a bit annoyed when he learned that Legolas had openly invited a human into Mirkwood. But Legolas had explained who he was, the Ranger's tale known among these halls. Legolas thought back to what he had said. . .  
  
"My only wish is that you take care my son. Men can be deceiving on who they truly are," Thranduil cautioned him.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "You know not all Men father. It may surprise you to hear that Aragorn is indeed more like an Elf than a Man."  
  
Thranduil nodded, his soft eyes taking in his son carefully. "I do know young one. Aragorn grew up in the House of Elrond, so it is not surprising to hear this news."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Thank you father. There is only one more thing that I ask of you. Do not address him by his true name, or his Elvish one, for his destiny before him is a hard path, and he wishes it known to only a few. He uses the name of Strider when around strangers, and believe he would be very grateful if you did not announce his title here."  
  
Thranduil laughed softly. His son seemed to be getting wiser as the years passed by; it was a sight he would cherish. Ever since the loss of his mother he had tried his best to father him, but he was not able to do so all the time. He knew that the bond the two of them had was strong, and he knew that no one could replace her. "If that is what you wish then I will. You may go now, but remember tonight we have a feast for Haldir and the others who are coming from Lorien, so do not tarry too long."  
  
Legolas had been searching for the human for over an hour now. It worried him deeply that he could find no traces of him. Krealos had offered his help, and left to search the outside halls. Legolas had not heard from him since.  
  
He rounded a corner and came to a full stop, almost running into Aragorn and Krealos. So caught up in his worries he had not heard them coming, and he felt his cheeks tinge slightly. Though only for a moment, as his worries slowly drained away, replaced by frustration quickly afterward.  
  
"Where were you?" he questioned the young ranger. "I've looked all over the place, I thought I said not to wander off to far. I've been searching for you for the past hour!"  
  
Aragorn laughed softly.  
  
Legolas growled at him, his aggravation obvious. "And what, pray, may I ask is so funny?" he demanded.  
  
"Legolas, I am able to care for myself. You needn't worry about me so."  
  
"I worry about you because you are my friend."  
  
Krealos was leaning against the wall, listening to the current exchange with merry eyes. Many of times had he heard the same thing, to him it was nothing new. Legolas finally noted his smile, and then couldn't help but smile himself. Shaking his head he let out a quiet sigh.  
  
"Let's go then. Supper is not too far away, and my father will have my hide if I'm late," he said, running a hand through his long hair, before heading toward his room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The dinning hall was already filled when they came in. Aragorn grimaced slightly, glancing at Legolas and hoping that he hadn't made them late. Legolas smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder as they drew near the table.  
  
Pulling a chair out, he sat down tentatively his eyes scanning the food that decorated the large wooden table. He leaned over as Legolas sat down beside him.  
  
"Is supper always this busy?" he whispered. Legolas shook his head, whispering back. "Only when my father sees something fit for celebrating. See there?" he said, changing the conversation. He pointed across the table where a tall and fairly large Elf seated himself at the table. He was strongly built, and he carried a proud face.  
  
"That is Amelas, son of Amámbor. He is the leader of my father's finest hunting party. There is his son Amilmawyn," he pointed to young Elfling that climbed into his lap. "I've never cared for them too much. They're loud, pushy and bossy when neither my father nor I are around. Belorfin there is a close friend of my fathers. His father Belymir was slain in battle many years ago. Since then my father has taken to keeping an eye on him. Over there is Haldar of Lorien. His coming here is the main reason for this feast."  
  
Aragorn nodded, taking in all this new information. But just as he was doing this Legolas once again changed topics. "Listen, when my father comes in, you need to stand with the others, and you must stay standing until both he and I have taken our seats. My father has passed around word that you are visiting, and that others must show you utmost respect, but I cannot promise you that that will happen. So be wary my friend. If you feel offended by what someone else does or says, please do not confront them, it will only land you into more trouble. Speak with me about it, and I will take care of it."  
  
Aragorn nodded once again. Things here in Mirkwood ran differently than in Rivendell. He felt strange and out of place here, and he could feel the number of eyes resting on him when he wasn't watching. He smiled though when Krealos took the seat next to him.  
  
He knew not what it was, but something about Krealos made him feel. . .not safe, it was hard to explain. There was a presence about him that made you smile, turning the worst of situations into laughable ones. He could see why Legolas enjoyed his company so much. Here he had known him for not even a day, yet it seemed as if they had been friends for years. And Legolas had known him for most of his life.  
  
It was only moments later that Thranduil did enter, and Aragorn stood as the others rose, watching as the King made his way to his seat. As soon as he reached his spot, he and Legolas sat down simultaneously, followed by everyone else a moment later.  
  
At the King's command the feast began. Aragorn waited while the others served themselves, and was rather surprised when he found Legolas placing food on his empty plate.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aragorn asked as Legolas scooped another spoonful of fruit onto his dish. Legolas laughed softly. "You're too kind my friend. You're a guest here, you needn't to wait for everyone else."  
  
"Well I'm certainly not going to be rude," he remarked, shaking his head.  
  
"It's far too late for that," Krealos said, teasing the young Ranger.  
  
Besides him Legolas snickered softly. Aragorn let out an irritated sigh, shaking his head, but he could not hide the smile that was creeping upon his face.  
  
"Go ahead, tease the poor defenseless human," he stated.  
  
"Defenseless? I think not my friend, you may be poor, but you are not defenseless," Legolas laughed mildly.  
  
"Oh thanks for your support," Aragorn shook his head, taking a bite out of his roll, "now I feel so much better."  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Legolas warned him. "It's not polite."  
  
"I remember telling that to someone else," Thranduil spoke up from where he sat. His merry blue-gray eyes danced in the gentle lights.  
  
Legolas cast his eyes downward. "That was a long time ago," he muttered under his breath. Aragorn snickered quietly, causing Legolas to grin.  
  
"I don't see you doing much better," he told him quickly.  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth to continue the argument, but Thranduil intervened.  
  
"I will not stand for this bickering at the table, finish your meals and you may continue your quarrel outside. I will not tolerate having these halls messy like the last time."  
  
Legolas flushed slightly. "That wasn't my fault," he claimed.  
  
Krealos laughed quietly. "And I suppose the paint fight wasn't your idea?"  
  
Aragorn looked bewildered. "Paint fight?" he questioned, turning to the Elven prince.  
  
"They were repainting the Arches in the gardens, and well.Krealos and I found some extra paint left unattended. We were younger then, and we got into a fight about who got to use it first. So we started throwing paint at each other and pretty soon it became a game. We didn't realize how big of a mess we were making, until my father saw, that is. He wasn't very happy."  
  
"That's a mild way of saying it," Thranduil remarked. Aragorn laughed softly. He had a hard time imagining Legolas doing such a thing.  
  
"It was your fault as much as mine," Legolas warned Krealos, who was trying his hardest to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Eat, before your food becomes cold," Thranduil told them again.  
  
The three quieted down, talking amongst themselves and Aragorn smiled softly at the realization that he was slowly being accepted among the Elves of Mirkwood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night came slowly as darkness fell, the Halls now soundless after the earlier event. Rain fell softly, dancing in the slight wind. After the feast came to an end, Aragorn, Legolas and Krealos left to go hunting with a few other Elves. At first it had been awkward for Aragorn as he could feel the others avoiding him without making it obvious. But he was no fool. Legolas and Krealos had stayed by his side while the others ventured ahead, glancing back to make sure they were still following.  
  
Their hunt had proved uneventful, not a single animal had crossed their paths, but most did not seem bothered by this. Legolas had remarked that half the reason for such a hunting trip was to get out and explore the area around them, and learn of its secrets. Aragorn admired and almost envied the Elves for their close connection to nature.  
  
Now back at the palace, Legolas helped him prepare the guest room. The Elf had changed to a soft silvery-blue tunic for the night, and had brought up some blankets from the storeroom down below. As Legolas spread the blankets over the bed he talked quietly to the Ranger, who was desperately trying to fight off his fatigue.  
  
"These woods were not always dark like this my friend. Many many years ago it used to be lush and green, filled with joy and happiness. Krealos and I would go off on our own without any worries, despite our youth then. It was called Greenwood the Great, and for numerous reasons. All of which were good."  
  
Aragorn nodded sleepily, lying on his stomach upon the soft bed. He folded his arms and rested his head on them, watching the Elf with a weary eye as he made his way over to the large window. He watched as the rain gently beaded on the clear glass, leaving silent yet rhythm drumming echoes that floated through the room.  
  
"Then darkness began to fall around our woods, and we were forced to draw back our borders as Spiders and Orcs began to settle in and cross through our area."  
  
A gentle muffled noise directed the prince's attention back to the bed, where Aragorn lay with his eyes closed, his silent breathing filling the room.  
  
"Strider?" Legolas questioned, rounding the bed. As he expected there came no response. He smiled gently, rounding the bed and draping a blanket over the man's shoulders. Closing the curtains he blew out the candle that lit the room, and left, pausing for only a moment in the doorway to check upon his friend one last time.  
  
"Rest well my friend."  
  
  
  
The End  
  
Hope you liked it, please R&R 


End file.
